Botan and Kura'a True Love::
by Kaleyanne
Summary: Botan is afrade kurama doesnt love her 2nd chappie up!
1. Chapter 1

OMG! this is like my first fic so please rr, okay! no flames, they make Kurama-chan cry...

Kurama: No they don't, they make Hiei cry.

Botan: No they don't, they make you cry like you did yesterday when I told you I—

Kurama: Not in front of the readers, Botan-koi... o.O

AREN"T THEY SO CUUUUTE? okay, read my ficcy!

0100001110101010101011100010

Botan was feeling bac becauze she didn't think Kurama loved her. He was way too busy caring about his okaasan to worry about having a koibito. But still she felt horibble becauxe she had loved Kurama from the very first day he met, when he had hekped her save Keiko from Hiei's Jagan Eye.

Despite the fact that she knew Kurma was much too busy with his kasan to even think about girlfriends, especially since Shiori was getting married soon, Botan felt that she should tell him that she loved him. It was much 2 painful to hide it inside forever and ever. So far she had only told Keiko who was all for it. Secretly, Keiko was planning to tell Yusuke so that they could get Botan and Kurama together.

But it turned out not to be necesarry because Botan was at Shori's wedding, and she ssat next to Kurama during the ceremony. It was a very beautiful ceremony made even more beautiful by the handsome kitsume (AN: kitsune is Japanese for fox) next to her. Kurama cried a little and Botan cried a little. Botan patted him on the shoulder when he cried.

Botan: This is a very beautiful ceremony.

Kurama: sniffle Yes, Im very happy.

Botan smiled a bit nervous. He looked so pretty, so fragile and gentel so unlike the Youko of old. somehow she new when he look's at her that he loved her too, but how to be sure? She decided to tell him, so she lean over and whispers, Kurama, iluv you.

So Kurama whispered back, ilu 2, but plz don't tekk my okaasan, I don't want her to be jealous.

So botan said okay, and please don't tell Heieiie, becuz he mite be jelus 2. and instead of patting him when he cried becuz they were so in love, she kissed him instead and asked him not to go to makie for Yomi but to rekye for her. He frenched heer bacl and said yes, but woudnt that pacifier breath hate them 4 it?

Botan; Yeah he would. Maybe u shuld tern in2 Yoko and tell him that ilu.

Kurama: sob okay Botan I love you.

BotanL I love u 2.

Owary

plz r+r

iwont update unil iget 600 reviews

jane


	2. sWaN sOnG

_A drabble that got beyond a drabble. I've actually had it since the Three Kings DVDs came out, but completely forgot about it. Now it's your reward for putting up with my little April Fool's joke, and quite possibly my swan song for the YYH fandom. I won't say I'll never write YYH again, because I don't know, but I think I've exhausted these characters for now. You'll notice that, of my usual suspects, only Kurama appears and my namesake only warrants a mention._  
_So I guess all that remains is to thank the readers who have been with me from Lady Winter (which I once considered the best example of my writing prowess available…yuck!) all the way to whatever was the last YYH fic I posted… thank you! Don't count on seeing me here again, but don't discount it, either. After all, I went back and wrote a couple of my best fics for Animorphs after losing interest for a while, and I might be toying with Dragonball Z in the near future. Might. Big, big, big might. Either way, I'm a huge fan of Gohan and Trunks, and I'd love it if someone could recommend some good fics of them, particularly of Mirai Trunks interacting with Cell Saga Gohan. Help a fangirl out? ;) But if nothing else, thank you for indulging my weird love of hated heroes and the females already in the show. My C2 is still up and still needing recs as well. So again… (eien ni?) THANK YOU! _  
_Sayonara Bye-Bye! Forever, for never…! (And yes, it's TWO words, dammit!) _

**Dinner**

"Not hungry?"

Touya looked up from the very full, very untouched plate of dried and steamed herbs Kurama had the gall to call 'dinner.' Ever since his last visit, Kurama had started taking parts of their training from Genkai. First it was their diet: Genkai let them eat pretty much whatever they liked. Kurama, though, had started giving them herbs and roots so bitter and sour that Suzuki accused him of poisoning them.

Touya looked back down at the plate of poison... Or food, as Kurama called it. Really, the herbs tasted bad enough that Touya privately felt he would rather take his chances starving.

Chuu was dropping the whole mess into his mouth and swallowing it whole, using liberal amounts of drink to wash it down. Shishiwakamaru's face was contorted far beyond the usual snarl and horns. He was almost shrinking, he was so annoyed. Suzuki was complaining about how the faces he made while eating were not beautiful in the slightest. Jin and Rinku were bearing it best, racing each other to see who could get rid of the trash fastest without making a huge mess. But both still looked to be in absolute agony.

Kurama smirked softly. "I've never been much of a cook."

"I never would have guessed," Shishiwakamaru said coolly.

Touya bit the bullet... or rather, the pale, stringy thing that Kurama identified as 'Ironroot.'

It tasted remarkably like its namesake.

"Really, it's for your own good," the fox was lecturing. "I've selected only the very best for you, everything I've given you is designed to bring out what you're really capable of."

"I could have sworn you were trying to poison us," snapped Suzuki. "I mean, it's bad enough that grandma lady is trying to kill us, but you, too? After I handed you your victory against Karasu?"

"Are you even sure there are no side effects to this little salad?" Shishiwakamaru questioned. "I've yet to see you partake."

"Kuwabara's still alive, isn't he?" asked Kurama, sounding a little bored. Which was unsurprising, as Shishiwaka and Suzuki asked the same questions at all six meals Kurama had served them. "I gave him the very same diet I'm giving you, minus quite a few things that are poisonous to humans. In fact, everything you've eaten so far is poisonous to humans, which would be why I've been sneaking off to McDonald's when you're not looking."

"Ain't that convenient," Chuu snipped.

But Rinku was looking at his plate with renewed interest. "You gave Kuwabara this crap?"

"Well, not that _specific_ crap, like I said, it's poisonous to humans... but essentially, yes."

"We're doomed," Shishiwakamaru decided.

"Shut up, you guys fought him on an off day. Didn't you guys find out that his powers completely vanished like not even a week later?" Rinku retorted. "He was really on his game when I faced him, yeah, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes, at the time, that was the tip of Kuwabara's top."

"I only beat him by sheer luck," Rinku sighed. "One more second, he would have gotten back into the ring and pummeled me. And you say he's gotten stronger since then?"

"Remarkably so."

"I want seconds!" Rinku declared. "I'm gonna find him before we go see Yomi, and demand a rematch. Then I'll beat him fair and square, without a lucky ten count."

Kurama smiled affectionately; whether the affection was meant for Rinku or Kuwabara, the ice master didn't know.

"You're a little masochist, aren't you?" Shishiwakamaru sighed. But he passed the bowls of Ironroot and Ghost's Rosemary, and Rinku's screwed up faces and gagging served to entertain the group for the rest of the meal.

Such as it was.


End file.
